


Introductory Thoughts and Explanation

by Dragonquillca



Series: Divine Intervention [1]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angels, F/F, Fallen Angels, Gen, Guardian Angels, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4575447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonquillca/pseuds/Dragonquillca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is an infinite host of angels that never age, procreate or die. But that’s not to say that they are the very same in another universe. The Bible tells us that angels were created to serve, to minister and to pass God’s judgement. In another, alternate, universe they may do far more than that.<br/>And so I offer you one possibility of what may exist in some universe, parallel to our own. One option, one choice in a sea of many.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introductory Thoughts and Explanation

****

****

When I wrote ‘ _Last Days_ ’ I never imagined what it would start.

But I’ve spent the day being nagged at and tugged on by the idea that the premise of LD could be so much more.

The first inkling came as I wrote the last words in LD. It was as if when I hit that period key, already I was being fed ideas by my muse for the next story. I was up late, reading, and yet I couldn’t quite shake that feeling of being followed.

By the characters I had given birth to, the ideas, the promise of the next piece.

But I wanted the next to be better. More full, more layered, more complex.

So I have spent the day buried in scholarly research. The Bible, the internet, books that examine and disassemble the Bible and the various book and Psalms within.

With every line, I wanted to know more.

The meaning of that name, the depth of that bit of knowledge, and what prompted some angels to choose holiness over Lucifer.

 

All of that being said, I want to go on record as saying that it is **_NOT_** my intention to offend anyone.

Truly.

It is my viewpoint, for whatever it’s worth, that the Bible can be interpreted so many different ways. A reverend-friend and I used to debate back and forth on the Bible and who really wrote it, was it meant to suppress women, teach ideals, was it an out-of-date guide for cultural taboos? I am, and always have been, fascinated by the thought, belief in and lore surrounding angels, and yes, I do believe it’s possible to believe in Divine Beings without accepting the Bible as an ancient Holy book.

I know some will slam me for that. I can take it. Some will call me a heathen, and a non-believing pig. That’s okay.

I don’t mean any disrespect by the writing of this story. It’s merely my adaptation, my twist on one possible understanding of an ancient way of thinking.

Someone once said that every time a choice is made, the universe splits into shards. So if the universe splits with every decision you make, there could very well be a universe in which there is an Angel of Lost Souls who is a friend to the Angel of Death. (Who could really only be one of many, because seriously, there is way too much wickedness out there for one Angel of Death to handle.)

So the Bible on my bookshelf may very well tell me that angels were created by God, before everything else, and that there is an infinite host of them that never age, procreate or die. But that’s not to say that they are the very same in another universe. The Bible tells us that angels were created to serve, to minister and to pass God’s judgement. In another, alternate, universe they may do far more than that.

And so I offer you one possibility of what may exist in some universe, parallel to our own. One option, one choice in a sea of many.

I hope you read with an open mind.

I encourage feedback, dialogue and discussion. Because that’s the only way to stretch our minds.  


End file.
